


Accidentally Engaged

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Alternate Universe, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Meant To Be, Meet-Cute, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Famous actor Eddie Diaz and aspiring actor Evan "Buck" Buckley become entangled in a web of lies starting with a photo taken by the paparazzi. People mistake Buck for being the man that Eddie is kissing in a photo. So, Buck tells his friends that it is him. The only thing is they aren't dating and soon things become out of control.Based on the movie "Accidentally Engaged"
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Buck had been living in LA for about two years. He was trying to become an actor, but things were not going well for him. It seemed that all the auditions he had been going to, only chose leading men for their roles. And he was far from a leading man. A part of him wondered if he had what it took to become a leading man. It seemed that some people in the industry were very cut throat. Buck had only managed to land a few small roles. Nothing worth mentioning. He didn’t blame his agent at all. Usually he just blamed himself. 

The gig he currently had was pretty small. He played a waiter. All he had to do was pour coffee, so he waited until it was time for his part. Buck went up to the table and started pouring coffee. The only thing Buck didn’t know was the lid was loose. As he poured the lid came off, which wouldn’t have been so bad if anyone else was sitting there. But this was not a nobody. It was Eddie Diaz. Only the most popular leading man in Hollywood. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Buck cried. 

“It’s fine, not a big deal.” Eddie sighed cleaning his pants. 

A few assistants ran over to help clean the mess. Eddie’s co-star was more than a little upset. Who could blame her. Buck really messed up. At least Eddie was nice about it. After Buck apologized another four times Eddie put his hand on his arm and told him it was fine. 

Buck sighed as everyone walked away. He couldn’t believe he messed up. After the day ended he was back at Jeanette’s office. 

“Buck I’ve told you before you always have to check your props.” 

“I know, I made a huge mistake. And in front of Eddie Diaz. I’m such a loser.” Buck groaned.

“You are not. Trust me lots of people have been in your shoes. Just don’t make too many more mistakes. Besides Stella is his co-star. She is awful, it could have been her bad karma that caused it to happen.” Jeanette said. 

Buck chuckled, “I dunno. I’m sorry. I know how hard you worked to get me this spot.” 

“Forget it.” she said, “You got paid. That’s all that matters.” 

“I just hope I didn’t ruin my chances of getting something better.” 

“It’s not the end of the world Buck. You are young. You will get something else.” 

“Thanks Jeanette.” Buck smiled. 

That night Buck was on his way home when his best friend Hen called him. She was getting married and wanted to ask his opinion on some things. He was really excited to be going back to his hometown. California was great but it was filled with snobs. Buck missed his family and friends. 

“I miss you!” Hen cried, “I cannot wait to see you. Karen misses you too!” 

“I love you guys! I cannot wait to see you.” 

As if the universe was mocking him, Eddie Diaz ended up showing up at the cafe where Buck was in fact a waiter. 

“Oh, hi.” 

Eddie looked away and then put on a smile, “Oh, hey. Uh, you’ll have to excuse me I think I came to the wrong place.” 

Buck sighed, before following Eddie out. He waited until he was off the phone before speaking. 

“It’s not like I’m going to pour coffee all over you again. I actually do this for a living you know.” 

“Really?” Eddie laughed teasingly. 

“Shouldn’t you be at some fancy event? Or I dunno a really expensive restaurant?” 

“I don’t even know your name. Why are you so mad at me?” Eddie wondered aloud, “I should be mad at you. I had to spend an extra two hours on that shoot.” 

“Look, that wasn’t my fault. Maybe someone else should have checked it.”

“Oh come on, that’s 101 for an actor. You always check the props.” Eddie sighed. 

“Oh please.” 

“Just remember coffee is better in a cup.” Eddie chuckled, “Try not to ruin someone’s day.” 

“I should go.” Buck frowned making his way back inside. 

That night he made his way to Hen’s place. They were so happy to see him. Bobby and Chim were already there. They spent the night catching up and drinking. The next day they sat around by the pool, Maddie showed up some time around noon. 

“So, when were you going to tell me that you were doing a movie with Eddie Diaz?” Maddie smiled. 

“I’m not...exactly.” 

“That’s not what it says in the magazines.” Maddie laughed, “Or online.” 

“Yeah well, they make that shit up.” 

Bobby laughed, “I hear he is a nice guy.”

“I guess that’s one way of putting it.” 

The story broke the next day and Buck was not prepared. Apparently, Eddie had been dating someone. Someone that resembled Buck. The picture was from behind so that could have literally been anyone, but the article mentioned his name. Maddie was the first to congratulate him, but he tried to tell her it was a mistake. Hen was next and she was so happy. He didn’t want to break her heart, so he just didn’t say anything. Everyone was talking about his relationship with Eddie Diaz, including his parents. 

“So Buck, is he coming to the wedding?” Karen asked. 

“I-uh-I’m not sure. Ya know he is an actor. Always busy.” 

“Oh come on Buckaroo, he has to come to the wedding.” Chim stated. 

Hen just looked at him, lifting a brow like she knew something was off but she didn’t say anything. Buck almost wished she had. He needed her to say something. Anything. He needed her to put doubt in everyone's mind so he could come clean. Only she didn’t say a word. Buck sat there internally kicking himself, wondering how he had gotten into this mess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Billy glanced at Eddie and then back down at the magazine before saying, "This is perfect. People think you are dating this Evan Buckley, which means my husband won't find out about us." 

"Babe..." 

"Look, I know you aren't crazy about this, but do you want people to know you are dating your married publicist?" Billy asked. 

"Not really." Eddie griped. 

"See it's perfect then. I gotta run, but you should talk to Evan and get him to agree to more appearances."

"Are you crazy? I don't even know him." 

"Get to know him." Billy smiled before kissing him. 

Eddie sighed, Billy was usually right about these things but he had a feeling this was going to blow up in his face. The next day Eddie went to Buck's job. He waited until he arrived. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I have a proposition for you." Eddie smiled. 

"Oh, really?"

"How would you like to pretend to date me?" 

"Excuse me!" Buck cried dropping a napkins. 

Eddie shook his head but got down on the floor to pick up the napkins when he heard everyone gasping. Buck looked around. Suddenly, everyone was whispering about Eddie proposing. 

"No-it's not what it looks like." Buck said, but people seemed to ignore his words. 

"Just go with it." Eddie smiled suddenly at his side. 

"Can I speak to you outside?" Buck asked grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. 

\--

"Are you crazy?" Buck yelled. 

"Relax. This could work out for both of us." 

"Oh, yeah? What do you get out of this?" Buck snipped. 

"Well, I get you." Eddie chuckled. 

"I don't follow." 

"Look, I'm dating my publicist, Billy. He's married." Eddie shrugged. 

"Oh, I see. You're using me then?"

"Well you would be using me too." Eddie started, "You would be famous. Imagine no more two bit parts. You could finally make it in this town." 

Buck looked down, "I don't need fame."

"You sure about that? Think about it Buck, you could be at a spa. A nice hotel? Getting everything and anything you've ever wanted. Not to mention part after part."

"I dunno..." 

"Buck, let's just try to make the best of it. People will be reporting our engagement soon. Might as well have some fun." 

"Oh yeah and how do you propose we end it?" 

"A big fight. We are actors after all." Eddie snorted, "Unless...you aren't up for the challenge?" 

Buck rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I'm gonna be out of town for the next few weeks. I have a wedding." 

"Oh no, I'd have to go with you." 

"You are not coming with me." Buck stated firmly. 

"Buck-how would that look? I'm your fiance. I need to go." 

Buck groaned, "Please don't say that ever again." 

\-- 

Buck looked over at Eddie for the millionth time. He had insisted on driving, but currently he was going the wrong way. Eddie kept insisting that the GPS was not taking him in the wrong direction. Buck was trying to explain that it was taking him on some private roads, but he didn't listen. They finally made it to the restaurant where Hen and the others were waiting. 

"I'm sorry okay." Eddie sighed. 

"I don't know why you couldn't just let me drive. Now we're late." Buck stated. 

"I'm sorry we're late." 

Buck sighed walking away from him, but Eddie grabbed his arm. Buck turned to face him, giving him a defiant look. 

"Here, put this on." Eddie said, shoving a ring into his hand.

"Uh...no I-I can't."

"Just do it Buck. We are engaged. You cannot walk around without a ring." Eddie replied. 

"I-I-where did it even come from?" 

"It was my dad's. I-I uh got it from my mom. She heard the news of course."

Buck was looking at the ring. He never wanted to wear a ring. They may have been fake engaged, but that is all this was-just a fake engagement. No need to make things complicated. Eddie just rolled his eyes and pushed it towards him. 

"It was your dad's ring, I cannot wear this..." 

"Just don't lose it." Eddie smiled at him before walking inside. 

\--

Buck followed behind him and immediately spotted Hen and Maddie. They were talking loudly and Maddie rushed towards them as soon as she saw Eddie. Buck rolled his eyes, of course she loved him. Chim looked jealous. Eddie got along with them so the evening was easy. The one thing that wasn't as easy was the fact that Buck and Eddie needed to pretend to be together. For Eddie it seemed to come easier than it did for Buck. Every time Eddie placed his hand on Buck's leg he squirmed underneath his touch. No one seemed to notice, except Hen. She just gave Buck an odd look. One that Eddie noticed. He knew that she wasn't believing that they were a couple. Not with the look she was giving Buck. 

Eddie grabbed Buck's hand and pulled him towards the door, he excused them from the table. Hen looked after them wondering what they were hiding. It was clear to her that they had not been together long if ever. She didn't know why Buck would lie about something like this. Was the engagement a sham? Maybe that was it, maybe Buck was doing it for fame. She knew he was struggling in LA. Maybe he had finally given in to the pressure of the city. 

\--

Eddie groaned as soon as the air hit him, "She doesn't believe us." 

"Who?" Buck questioned, "Oh, Hen. Yeah, she knows me too well. I thought my sister did too, but apparently she is starstruck." 

Buck laughed, but Eddie stayed quiet. 

"We need everyone to believe. Maybe if you stayed still when I touched you." 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just not used to...the attention I guess." 

Eddie looked at him strangely. Buck was gorgeous. Sure, Eddie wasn't interested in him sexually but that was only because he already had someone. Buck actually seemed like a real catch. Apparently, people didn't give him the attention he deserved. Buck furrowed his brow. Eddie stepped into his space and caught him off guard with a kiss. It was a last minute decision, but Eddie felt like Buck needed it. He needed to know that he was desirable and that some day someone will want him and treat him right. Eddie might not have been that guy, but he wasn't a jerk. Buck was a sweet guy. He could tell from the moment he met him. He was profusely apologizing like he actually meant it. Because he did. Buck wasn't brain washed and he didn't care about vanity. Buck was not from LA. He was not born into posh parties and daddy's BMW. Neither was Eddie. He was from Texas. But he enjoyed the lifestyle. Buck wanted it; wanted fame; wanted popularity. Only he didn't know what he would be getting. He'd end up shallow and full of himself. Sometimes Eddie hated who he saw in the mirror everyday. He hated that he let the city get to him. Let the people get to him. He made a promise that even after they were done with this he would always keep in touch with Buck. He wanted him in his life. Maybe not romantically, but as a friend. Buck was a good person. And he hadn't seen one of those in a long time. 

Buck pulled back, staying quiet. Eddie smiled at him. 

"What was that for?" he asked. 

"I-I just want you to know that I'm not a jerk. A-And we need to figure out a way for you to get comfortable when I touch you." 

"Okay..." Buck huffed. 

Before Eddie could think of what to do next Buck had closed the space between them. He attacked Eddie's lips and gripped the front of his shirt. Eddie let out a moan and pulled Buck closer. They both were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they hadn't seen Hen and Chim behind them. Hen cleared her throat while Chimney just smiled. Buck pulled away.

"I-I uh..." Buck said before open and closing his mouth again. 

Eddie just laughed at him. He turned towards the door and grabbed Buck's hand. They went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the evening with Buck's friends. 

\-- 

The next day Billy called Eddie first thing in the morning. They had checked into the hotel late the night before and when Eddie looked over to see if Buck was there he realized his bed was empty. Eddie groaned looking at the time before answering the phone. 

"Are you nuts? You were supposed to hang out with him. Not actually kiss him, Eddie." 

"I know. But I had to make it believable for his friends. What am I supposed to do? Never touch him." 

"Just don't have too much fun."

"Relax, you know that I'm dating you. Buck means nothing." 

Eddie cringed as soon as he said it. Buck wasn't nothing. To him Buck was a friend. He enjoyed his company, but he needed Billy to believe him. Buck was waiting at the door. Eddie hadn't heard him come in, so he slammed the door. Buck heard him say he was nothing and a part of him was pissed. After kissing Eddie last night he almost felt like they had a connection. He was stupid to think that. How could Eddie ever care about him? Eddie rushed Billy off the phone, sensing something was wrong. Buck gave him a bag. 

"I got you breakfast. Suddenly, I'm not hungry." Buck stated. 

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" 

"Rehearsal. Tonight. Hen wanted to go to the beach, but I'm not feeling up to it." Buck sighed, "You can go if you want." 

"I'm not going without you." 

"Just go. Maybe you can tell your married publicist to meet you there." Buck sneered. 

"Ar-Are you jealous?" Eddie chuckled. 

"No." 

"Come on Buck. Get dressed."

"I'm not going." 

"Buck...stop being a baby." 

His words set Buck off. Suddenly the nice guy he grew to like was gone. 

"Fuck off. I'm not going. You don't give a shit anyway. Go back to LA. " 

Buck got up and locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't want to deal with Eddie's shit. 

Eddie sighed, "Come on Buck. Please open the door." 

"I don't matter to you so just go home." 

"Buck! Open the door!" 

Buck opened the door, took one look at Eddie and grabbed his hand. There he placed his dad's ring.

"Now you can go home." 

Buck slammed the door in his face. Eddie was having mixed emotions. Seeing Buck give him his dad's ring back hurt him. He didn't know why. They weren't engaged. They weren't married. They barely knew each other. But Eddie knew one thing. He knew he didn't want to leave Buck like this. He was upset and Eddie had no clue how to make it better. He decided to wait. 

\-- 

Buck came out of the bathroom about an hour later. Eddie never left. He was sitting on Buck's bed watching TV. 

"Sorry." Buck sighed, "I-I acted like a child. I shouldn't have gotten mad." 

Eddie got up from the bed, "You're not nothing." 

"Okay..." 

"Look, what I said to Billy wasn't true. You aren't like anyone I've ever met before. You are so different." Eddie smiled, "You're genuinely nice. Buck, most people in LA are snobs." 

"I know..."

"But you are just sweet and kind. I could never be like you."

Buck frowned sitting on the bed. He pulled Eddie down to sit next to him, "Is your boyfriend mad?" 

"Probably." 

"Oh-"

"But I don't care." Eddie sighed, "He's married. Maybe he should worry about his husband."

Eddie knew he sounded bitter, but it was true. Billy was married and him and Eddie would never be together. Not long term anyway. Eddie felt naked almost, like he was telling Buck his inner secrets. Buck just looked at him. He wasn't sure how to decipher the look he was giving him, but it was a very...'Buck look'. One that no one had ever given him before. It was like he wanted to ask Eddie something, but he didn't. Eventually, Eddie gave him a quick kiss. 

"Why'd you do that?"

"I dunno. I just-I wanted to." Eddie replied. 

"Okay-"

"Is it okay?" he inquired. 

Buck shook his head yes and Eddie kissed him again. It was slower, more meaningful for both of them. When they pulled away Eddie knew. He knew he was going to fall for Buck. It was the only thing that made sense. It was the only ending he could see. He just hoped no one ruined it. Eddie hoped he didn't ruin it. When he looked into Buck's eyes all he saw was home. The funny thing is they hadn't known each other long and it definitely wasn't love at first sight. But Eddie was convinced that he was already starting to love Buck. Love his smile. His eyes. His attitude. Eddie was starting to love him for real. And it scared him. 

"Let's go to the beach." Buck smiled.

Eddie chuckled. He knew he would follow Buck. Follow him that day and every day. Eddie would follow Buck anywhere. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie felt great; he was having a good time with Buck. They actually got along really well. Eddie was currently in Buck's bed cuddling him watching a scary movie. He and Billy had never done this at all. Their entire relationship was secret meet ups and sexual encounters. He couldn't even remember the last time he was with Billy intimately. Billy was nothing like Buck. 

Buck was sweet and always happy. He was funny and-could he be any more pathetic? Pining over a man that could have anyone. A guy who could have men lining up at his door. Eddie groaned feeling utterly pathetic when Buck looked at him curiously. 

"You alright?" Buck asked. 

Eddie smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just-thinking."

"Eddie-you're supposed to be watching the movie." 

Eddie laughed, "Well, who could concentrate with you around?" 

"Oh-you want me to leave? Okay-" Buck said getting up from the bed.

Eddie pulled him down on top of him, "No." 

Buck just rolled his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before settling back into the position they were in before. Eddie sighed. He was feeling pretty low. Maybe it was the fact that Buck was such a good guy. Or maybe it was the fact that he was with a married man. Either way he sat sulking while he tried to concentrate on the movie. 

Eddie order some champagne and strawberries from room service a little while later. Telling Buck that it would be amazing when he confessed to Eddie that he never had that before. Buck decided to go grab ice while they were waiting for it to come upstairs. 

While Buck filled up the ice container, a man stood behind him. 

"Well-you must be Buck." 

"Uh-who are you?" 

"I'm Eddie's boyfriend." 

"Oh right, Billy I guess." Buck frowned. 

"Yes that's right." 

"Aren't you married? What are you even doing here?" 

"My husbands away on business. I figured Eddie and I could have a nice romantic evening." Billy smiled, "He's gonna meet me later." 

"Fantastic." Buck sighed.

Billy moved out of the way so Buck could pass him. He texted Eddie to come to his room later. Buck was visibly upset when he got back to the room. Eddie might not have known him well enough, but he could tell something was wrong. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing." he sighed.

"Buck-something is wrong with you. Tell me." 

"Your boyfriends here." 

"What?" Eddie questioned before his phone rang. 

Buck rolled his eyes. Eddie glanced at his phone, but he made no move to answer the call. Buck just stared at him expectantly. 

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Why?" Eddie stated raising a brow. 

"I mean-he wants you to spend the night with him. His husband is away."

Eddie scoffed because of course he was. Billy only wanted Eddie when his husband wasn't around. He tried to remember the exact moment he knew that Billy was using him. It was probably around the same time he realized Buck was an amazing guy. 

Eddie moved to sit next to Buck. Their legs touched and Eddie leaned in to kiss him. Buck made a sound grabbing Eddie's waist so he could straddle him. It was intoxicating. Eddie wanted this. Wanted Buck. He needed this. He began nipping at Buck's neck. Buck made the sexiest sounds. Eddie wanted him naked, but when he moved to take Buck's shirt off he stopped him.

"What are we doing?" Buck asked, "You have a boyfriend."

"Fuck him." Eddie said before kissing Buck again.

"You say that now but-uh...Eddie stop." 

Eddie stopped and looked at Buck sharply. He wanted his clothes off, but he figured Buck just wanted to talk. He seemed to have a lot on his mind. 

"I-I just don't think we should." Buck sighed.

"Alright." Eddie said.

He got off of Buck and sat next to him again. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to say. 

"Let's just have some champagne and strawberries. We can watch another movie if you want." 

Eddie shook his head, "Good idea." 

Eddie was disappointed. Maybe he wasn't good enough for Buck. He would just need to accept that. 

\-- 

The next day Hen had arranged for them to go to a spa. She even invited Buck's ex boyfriend, Timothy. Buck immediately froze next to Eddie. He just looked at Hen like she had gone crazy.

"Hey Buck!" Tim said cheerfully. 

"Hi, I'm Eddie Diaz. Buck's fiance." 

"Oh-uh I didn't know you were getting married." 

"I-uh-yeah. This is my Eddie. I mean E-Eddie." he smiled. 

Eddie just chuckled at him, putting out his hand to greet Timothy. 

"So, how long have you guys been together?" 

"Not long." Buck said. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but watched him. Timothy was clearly making him nervous. 

"Hey babe. Why don't we go to the sauna?" Eddie grinned pulling him away from the others. 

Buck just waved at them. He followed Eddie to the sauna. Once they were behind the closed doors Eddie turned to him. 

"What was that?" 

"N-Nothing."

"Buck. Are you still attracted to him?" 

"What? No!" Buck cried, "We broke up for a reason." 

"Which was?" 

"None of your business." Buck snapped. 

Eddie just looked away. It was the first time Buck had ever snapped at him. He and Timothy went through a lot. They had been high school sweethearts and things just didn't work out for them. Tim broke up with Buck a few months before he moved to LA. Eddie sighed.

"I'm gonna go meet up with the others." he stated before leaving Buck there, alone.

Eddie returned to the hotel alone. He was sitting at the bar a few hours later when Timothy sat next to him. 

"Buck was upset that you left."

Eddie snorted, "Seemed like he had everything he needed. He didn't want me around, so I gave him space." 

"Look, Buck won't tell you this but he is scared of being left alone. He doesn't get close to people because he is afraid they will abandon him." 

Eddie tensed, "I don't need you telling me about Buck. I'm not an idiot. What makes you an expert, hmm?" 

Tim smiled sadly, "I was with Buck since high school. We always thought we'd end up together." 

"Well, if you were high school sweethearts why didn't you end up together?" 

"I cheated on him. Got a girl pregnant. And now we're divorced." 

Eddie sighed, shaking his head. No wonder Buck wouldn't tell him what happened. 

"And now you wanna get him back?" Eddie asked. 

Tim rolled his eyes, "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" 

Eddie just frowned. He hadn't actually. All he saw from this afternoon is how Buck looked at him. They may have broken up, but Buck wasn't over it. Eddie could tell. He knew Buck. Maybe not well. But Buck didn't have a great poker face. 

Before Eddie could respond Buck was standing in front of him. 

"Come on." Buck sighed, taking Eddie's hand. 

He led him back to their room. Eddie was a little tipsy so he steadied himself on the wall next to the bed. Buck motioned for him to come over and sit on the bed. Only he ended up on top of Buck. Eddie just looked into his eyes. They reminded him of the ocean-not normal beaches but the ones you see on vacation that are just so blue you can see right to the bottom. Eddie was lost. Buck smiled sadly, so Eddie kissed him. 

"Please don't be sad." Eddie said, "I'll do anything. Just don't look so sad. Please." 

"Let's get some sleep." Buck whispered, "Sleep here with me." 

Eddie nodded taking off his shirt and pants. He slid under the covers with Buck, pulling him closer. After a few moments Eddie's breath became even and he sighed perfectly content.

"I love you." Eddie mumbled before drifting off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Buck had heard what Eddie said. He hadn't fallen asleep as quickly as Eddie. He thought about what he had said. Buck was happy, but he wasn't sure about Billy. He could be an issue. Buck huffed, but quickly fell asleep deciding to worry about it in the morning. 

The light was shining into the window when Eddie woke up that morning. He had a headache, but luckily it seemed Buck took pity on him and left some aspirin and a water bottle on the bedside table. He heard the shower running, so he knew Buck was just beyond the door. He smiled, Buck really was a sweet guy. 

The door opened at that moment and the steam began moving about the room. Buck walked out in just a towel and he looked amazing. Eddie thought he had died and gone to heaven. He knew Buck had muscles, but with his shirt off Eddie couldn't even think straight. Buck looked like a god. Eddie watched as a drop of water began slowly making its way down the middle of his chest. 

"Stop." Buck laughed. 

"I-I'm sorry what?" 

"Stop looking at me like that." 

"I-I'm sorry. I-hold on while I try to form sentences." Eddie said softly. 

Buck chuckled, "We went to the sauna yesterday and you didn't seem all that interested." 

"I didn't stay long. Sue me." Eddie laughed. 

"I'm glad you're awake. Hen wanted to have lunch. I know you were drinking so I didn't know how hung over you would be." 

"I'm good. Just a little fuzzy." 

"Well, go shower and then we can get ready." 

"Uh-uh-don't laugh at me I seem to be having a little issue." 

Buck rolled his eyes moving towards the closet. Eddie moved in the mean time, but Buck caught sight of his issue. It seemed that Eddie's body was reacting to Buck. He smirked-Buck was kind of excited to be in control for once. He figured Eddie would be taking a nice cold shower. 

Once Buck was dressed there was a knock at the door. It was Billy. Apparently, he was upset that Eddie was ignoring him. 

Buck smirked, "Can I help you?" 

"Someone looks smug this morning." Billy retorted. 

"Well, Eddie did spend the night with me. In bed. Together. Alone." Buck whispered. 

"Oh, really? Well, then he is better than I thought." 

Buck frowned, "What are you talking about?" 

"You are nothing to him. Do you know how many times he has laughed behind your back? He pities you. You can barely get a job in LA. In fact you need him in order to get anything serious. No one takes you seriously. Not me. Not Eddie. Not even your friends." 

"You don't know anything about my friends." Buck said fiercely.

"Oh, but I do. You got cheated on, right? So, poor Buck. You can never trust anyone." Billy smiled, "Not even Eddie. Tell him I'll be waiting. The fight needs to happen today." 

Buck slammed the door. He was upset. Eddie told him that he loved him-should he believe that? Or believe Billy? He had no clue what he should do. Eddie's phone went off. Probably a message from Billy about their fight. He sat in silence until Eddie came out of the bathroom. Eddie quickly moved to throw pants on, but he leaned over and kissed Buck's cheek. 

"You ready to go?" 

"The fight should happen tonight. Billy text you." 

Eddie just looked at him, "Do you want the fight to happen tonight?" 

"Let's just get it over with. We can do it at lunch today." Buck sighed putting on his shoes, "I'll wait in the car." 

Eddie sighed. He didn't think this would happen so soon. Eddie liked Buck and his friends. He had no clue what he should do. On the one hand he was missing LA-not Billy so much but the city. But Eddie wasn't so sure he wanted his old life back. 

He shook his head and grabbed his phone. He blocked Billy and deleted all of their texts. He sent a message to another publicist about being interested in hiring her. Once he finished getting dressed he walked to reception and had them change a few things. Eddie went to the car and opened Buck's door. 

"You're driving." 

"Okay..." Buck answered switching places with him. 

Eddie put on the radio and placed his sunglasses on. He looked over at Buck who seemed utterly confused. Eddie just smiled and took his hand. He had made quite a few life altering decisions in just those few moments, but Buck was worth it. He was worth Eddie losing it all. 

\-- 

When they pulled up to the restaurant Eddie grabbed Buck's hand and pulled him gently towards the entrance. 

"Wait, what's going on with you?" Buck asked. 

"Can't a guy hold his fiance's hand when he's bringing him into a fancy place to meet with his friends?" 

"I'm not your fiance." Buck whispered. 

"You're not?" Eddie asked shocked. 

Buck just laughed, he could tell Eddie just wanted to be silly but there was something genuine in his smile. 

"Buck, you have been so great. I just want you to know that."

"Too bad we're breaking up." 

"Oh, we're not breaking up." 

"Excuse me?" Buck raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, hey guys!" Chim smiled at them. 

"Hey." Eddie greeted. 

"Come on, Hen's inside waiting and you know how she feels about people being late." 

"Yeah babe, you know how she feels about lateness. We should go." Eddie smiled grabbing his hand. 

Buck had no clue what Eddie was up to, but he figured he would find out sooner or later. 

\--

Lunch with everyone was going great. A song played in the background and people began to get up and dance. The restaurant was really fancy. Hen had chosen well. Her and Karen would be married in just two days and Buck was so happy for them. He looked over at Eddie who was watching him. He had been the entire time. Eddie couldn't take his eyes off Buck. He was in love. Buck wanted to bring up the night before and what Eddie had said, but he didn't want to scare him off. He could leave if he knew how he felt about Buck or that's what Buck figured was going to happen. 

Eddie grinned standing up. He grabbing Buck's hand and whispered 'Dance with me.' Buck just looked at him and followed him to the dance floor. They started slow dancing. Eddie just pulled Buck closer and closer until there was no space between them. Their cheeks were touching and Eddie sighed. He was perfectly content.

"I-uh-I love you." Eddie said. 

Buck chuckled, "I know. You told me last night." 

Eddie pulled back, "I did?" 

"Yeah. Right before you went to sleep." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Eddie sighed, "And you don't have to love me or anything." 

"Eddie..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up." Buck laughed before kissing him. 

\--

By the end of the lunch Eddie was drunk on Buck. He had never been in a relationship like this. Never had someone that meant so much to him. They were saying their goodbyes to Hen and the others when she told them what she had planned for the rest of the night. Eddie pulled her aside. 

"Buck and I won't be joining you guys. I hope that's alright."

"Of course."

"I planned a little night cap for us." 

"Oh, I see." Hen grinned, "You treat my boy right." 

"Always." Eddie promised. 

When they got back to the hotel Eddie led him to a different floor. 

"Eddie this isn't our room." 

"It is now. I had them upgrade us. I told reception to have our stuff moved while we were out."

"I can't believe you paid for that." 

"Why? You deserve it." Eddie said. 

Buck just grinned. When he walked into the room he almost died. There was a hot tub and a cart of champagne and strawberries. It even had a nice view of the beach.

"Holy shit." Buck said breathlessly. 

"You like it?"

"Yeah." Buck smiled. 

Eddie pulled him into a kiss, "Come on fiance. Let's get in the hot tub." 

He just laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Get naked and get in. I'll race you!" Eddie chuckled. 

Buck watched him undress and get in; he couldn't help but wonder what this meant for them. Eddie seemed happy though, so he felt like he shouldn't worry. Eddie seemed sure about what he wanted. 

"Come on sexy. Get in here." 

"Fine, I'm coming." Buck chuckled. 

Once he climbed in Eddie was kissing him. Eddie couldn't stop kissing him. He never wanted to stop. This was the first day of Eddie's life and things were going to change. He needed them to change. He wanted Buck. Eddie needed to be with Buck. He had no intention of falling in love on this trip, but it happened. And he couldn't be happier. Billy had been right after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Buck couldn't stop smiling. He and Eddie had spent the whole night getting to know each other. They talked all night. They also had a little fun, but Buck was enjoying getting to know him. He really liked Eddie and he didn't want to ruin it. Buck wasn't sure when this thing started between them, but he thought that maybe he always liked Eddie. Maybe this was meant to happen. 

"Today's the big day!" Eddie kissed him, grabbing a shirt from the bed. 

"Yeah. Hen is so happy. I cannot wait for her and Karen to be married." 

"They are really great together." Eddie grinned. 

"So..."

"So?" Eddie said quirking his brow. 

"When we go back-" 

"Why don't we talk about all that after the wedding?" Eddie stated. 

"Oh-uh sure." 

\--

The wedding was absolutely perfect. Hen and Karen made an amazing couple. They were meant for each other. Buck wished for a long time that he would find someone that completed him the way Karen did for Hen. He wanted that. He had for a long time. Buck thought back to his last real relationship. He always felt he would have that with Tim, but things don't always go as planned. 

Buck watched as Hen spun Karen around for the millionth time that day. He was smiling when Eddie looked at him. 

"Wanna dance?" 

"Sure." Buck replied. 

Eddie got up and took his hand as he led him to the dance floor. Buck laughed, but grabbed onto Eddie's waist laying his head down on Eddie's shoulder. Buck kissed his neck and sighed. Eddie pulled him closer and breathed in his scent. Everything was right with the world. Too bad it was only for a split second. 

No one saw it coming, except Hen. She immediately looked over at Billy unsure of who exactly he was, but no one was prepared for what came next. Billy pulled Buck away from Eddie. 

"What the-" Buck cried. 

"Stay away from him." Billy cried, "He's mine." 

"Y-You really don't listen do you?" Eddie countered, immediately going over to Buck. 

Buck put up his hand telling him he was fine, but Eddie was pissed. He looked at Billy. 

"You need to leave. This is not the place to do this." Eddie sighed looking over at Hen apologetically. 

"Now is the time Eddie. Why don't you tell lover boy here that you've been lying to him?" 

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked. 

"Tell him why you've been coming to my room." Billy smiled. 

"I have not." 

Tim looked over at Eddie as well as Hen. Neither could believe what they were hearing. Buck looked at him, looking for an explanation. 

"So, you didn't come to my room that first night?" Billy asked, "Or the next one? Or the one after that?" 

Buck looked at him shaking his head. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. The thought that Eddie would be faithful seemed dumb, even to him. He was with a married man, so that should have told Buck everything he needed to know. 

"Buck-look at me. That's not true. I-I went the first night." Eddie frowned, "But things were different then. I didn't know the real you. I-I..." 

"Get out." Buck cried.

"Buck-"

"Leave!" 

"A-Alright." Eddie sighed, "I-I..."

"Let's go baby." Billy said grabbing his hand. 

Eddie pulled away and as he passed Buck he says the only thing he can, "I love you."

And just like that he is gone. Hen and Chimney rush towards Buck. Maddie just looks at her brother. She knows when he is hurting and she knows it's best to leave him alone. Buck stormed out after that, not talking to anyone. 

\-- 

It had been three months since he saw Buck at the wedding. Three months since he felt normal. 

"You're doing it again." 

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Eddie sighed. 

"Eddie you look like your dog just died. What's going on with you?" Laura asked. 

Laura was Eddie's new publicist. After a long search he had decided on her, which was great because they got along so well. She knew what happened. All of it. Pretending to be engaged. Everything with Billy. She knew about Buck. 

"I-I miss him." Eddie cried. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have messed with your ex then?" 

"I told you already, I didn't." Eddie groaned, "The first night I went to his room and yes we slept together, but Buck is...was my everything. He was my person. Once I got to know him I realized I loved him so much already. He is an amazing guy. Maybe I don't deserve him." 

"Maybe you don't, but you need to go on some auditions. If you continue to do this to yourself then you won't be famous much longer." 

"I don't care." Eddie fired back. 

"Fine. I'll leave now then." 

"Great." Eddie sighed picking up a cookie and shoving it into his mouth.

Ever since the incident Eddie had taken to eating junk and watching bad reality TV. Laura found him more than once watching 'My 600-lbs Life' and 'The Real Housewives.' She couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done. Laura knew what she had to do. Her first stop was Billy's place. 

\-- 

Things had been different for Buck once he got back to California. He had tons of movie roles lined up and he was just basking in the glory. Although he missed Eddie. He was convinced that he would see Eddie at one of the auditions, but he hadn't. He thought that maybe he and Billy were on vacation somewhere laughing at him. 

Buck wanted Eddie so bad that he forgot to protect himself. He should have believed Eddie, but his past relationship with Tim made him not trust anyone. Eddie included. He didn't know what to believe. 

"Evan Buckley?" 

Buck turned to see a woman getting out of a black SUV, "Yeah." 

Suddenly she opened the back door and Billy sat back rolling his eyes. 

"Tell him what you told me." Laura said pointedly. 

"No, bitch." 

"Listen asshole, I will ruin your marriage. I have pictures to prove that you not only dated Eddie, but also that you are rather fond of your pool boy. Or is it pool boys?" Laura inquired.

Billy groaned, "Fine. Look, Eddie was telling you the truth. He only came to my room that first night. He also told me that he wanted to end things. He loves you." 

Buck was shocked. Eddie had been telling the truth and he still pushed him away. 

"I know it's a lot to take in." Laura smiled, "Maybe you should find Eddie now." 

"I-I don't even know where he is..."

"I can help with that." Laura smiled. 


End file.
